Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol/Emily's Garden
This is the first chapter in Emily's Christmas Carol. The pre-Christmas is arrived, after the reunion! Level 1: Opening *'Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol' (A GameHouse Production) *Starring Emily O'Malley *And Paige with Patrick, Edward, Evelyn *And Francois, Grace, Sharon, Angela, Mary, George, Holly *'Special Guest: Santa Claus' *The music plays! *''Once upon a cold December'' *''Falala-lalala'' *''full of moments to remember'' *''Falala'' *''hours of hope and silent fear, oh'' *''will the angel still appear'' *''In that freezing cold December'' *''Falala'' *The music finishes. *Francois comes out to snow. *Francois: IT'S... SNOWING! *Francois watches the carol sings. *Emily and Paige come outside. Paige goes to Santa while Emily watches they sing. *Santa: Well hi there, little angel! *Paige runs to Emily. *Santa goes aside. *Emily: It's simply the most wonderful time of the year! *Patrick: That was magical! Goosebumps every time. *Carol singers leave the place. Francois goes to pick up snow for snowballs. *Francois: Ah ha! *Emily: FRANCOIS! *Emily: Francois... Don't you dare... FRANCOIS! *Emily runs away and Francois begins to chase. *Patrick: And how was your first day at preschool today, young lady? *Patrick picks Paige up. *Paige: Daddy, daddy! Guess what? *Paige: I'm gonna- *Francois fells down on the snow! *Patrick: Watch out, Emily! It's the terrible snowman! *Francois clears the snow. *Francois and Paige go inside. *Patrick: And how are YOU doing, young lady? *Emily: Well... I couldn't have hoped Paige's first day of preschool could go any better! *They gave a kiss at snow. *Patrick: Do you want me to explain how this works again? After the level *Emily puts money into cash register. Paige comes outside. *Emily: Paige, sweetheart, why don't you tell daddy the exciting news? *Patrick comes outside. *Paige: My school is gonna do a Christmas musical! *Emily: Yes, and it's a very special one too. It's their 50th anniversary! *Emily: And it's based on a true story, right sweetheart? *Paige agrees. *Patrick: I can't wait! Our own little musical star! *Edward and Evelyn enter the place with presents. *Evelyn: Presents, presents, presents! I LOVE Christmas! *Evelyn gave Paige a hug. And Edward gave her a hug. *Edward: Emily, your Uncle Antonio and Brigid say 'Merry Christmas' from the Bahamas. *Edward gives a card. *Emily: I am SO jealous - I would LOVE to get away for the holidays. *Emily: Not having to take care of everything and everyone... for once. *Evelyn: What do you mean? No Christmas in Snuggford? *Emily: Mom, I don't mean every year... Just once would be nice... *Inside the room, Emily gave Paige a hug. *Paige: Mommy, daddy? *Paige: Can I choose what I want to be in the musical? *Emily: Maybe, sweetheart, Maybe... *Emily and Patrick kiss. Paige gets off the bed to distract them. *Paige: Stop it! Stop it! *They're laughing! Level 2 *Emily: Paaaaige, c'mon dear. *Paige goes outside. *Emily and Paige leave the place to preschool. *Angela enters the place with a present. *Angela: Helloooo! Guess who's favorite aunt in town? *Patrick comes outside. *Patrick: Angela! Paige will be thrilled! *Angela: So, where's Paige? *Patrick: Emily just took our little angel to preschool. *Angela: Preschool already? Time sure flies by fast... *Patrick: I don't suppose that's for me...? *Angela opens the present. It has an angel dress. *Patrick: Okay, now I REALLY hope it's not for me. *Angela: Don't forget! I want pictures! *Patrick: She'll LOVE it. *Angela: Don't forget to hide it from Paige! You don't want to ruin the magic! *Angela leaves the place. Patrick hides the dress into present. Emily enters the place then kisses Patrick. Then Patrick goes inside. After the level *Patrick comes outside. *Emily: Oh Patrick, did you buy me an early Christmas gift? You shouldn't have... *Patrick: Hi Em. Well, actually... it's for Paige. *Patrick: Angela came by... *Patrick: I'll put it away for a minute... *Paige comes outside with a snowball. *Paige: WHEEEEE! Look what Santa got meeeeeeeeeee! *Emily: Paige! Put a coat on, it's freezing! *Patrick: Wait a minute... PAIGE! You aren't supposed to... *Patrick: ...open it yet... *In Paige's bedroom, Paige is in the bed. *Paige: Mom... *Paige: Can I be the angel in the musical? *Emily: We'll see, sweetheart, okay? Goodnight. *Emily gave Paige a kiss. *Emily and Paige: Don't let the bedbugs bite. Level 3 *There was Santa ringing the bell. *Santa: Ho Ho Ho! *Paige comes outside. *Paige: Santa! Santa! *The kids visit! *"Saa-anta! Saa-anta! Wah wah wah!" *"Santa's a fake!" *"Pull his beard - you'll see!" *Then they leave. *Paige: Are you REALLY real Santa? *Ssnta: Of course I'm real! As long as you believe of course... *Santa takes off his hat. *Santa: Ho Ho Ho! What's that I feel in my hat? *Santa: Err... I think I have it in here somewhere...? *Santa does the trick. *Santa: There you go. My last magic sprinkles... *Santa leaves sprinkles to Paige. *Santa: Now you can do anything. Just like magic. *Paige: Oh wow! *Paige: Thank you, Santa! See you soon! *Santa: See you soon, Paige O'Malley... And say hi to Granny Evelyn for me... *Paige goes inside. During the level *Paige throws snowballs to Francois. Afterward *Patrick leaves to the right. Grace visits. *Paige: Grace! Grace! Look what I got! Mommy says I can be a' angel in the musical! *Emily: Sweetheart - remember, I said maybe... *Grace: I have one, too and my mommy said the same to me! *The kids visit. *"No, I wanna be the angel! Wah wah wah!" *"There's no such thing as angels you stupid girls!" *Paige does actions with the wand. *Paige: Oh, yeah? Well, I just turned YOU into Santa's reindeer. Now run away. Shoo! Shoo! *They dance and goes away. *"Snort! Snort!" *Santa leaves the place. *Paige: OH MY GOSH! Santa is right! I can do REAL magic! *Mary Claus enters the place with a present. *Mary: Excuse me little girl. Did you just say Santa? *Paige: Yes ma'am! He was just he- here... *Mary: Well, what a well spoken little girl! *Mary: No need to call me ma'am, my dear. Just call me Mary *Mary: Do you know where he went? *Paige doesn't know where Santa went. *Mary: That's so sweet of you. Thank you *Mary leaves the place. Back in Paige's bedroom... *Paige: Mommy, how many nights are there left? *Emily: Until your first rehearsal? Five nights, honey. *Paige: No, I mean until I see Santa again? *Emily: Well, that won't be until Christmas Eve, sweetheart. Now go to sleep, okay? *Emily gave Paige a kiss. Level 4 *Evelyn enters the place. She takes a poster. Then she leaves. *Paige goes outside. *Paige: Daddy! C'mon! I wanna go to school! *Patrick: GASP! I ALMOST FORGOT! *Emily and Patrick go outside. *Emily: It's such a relief that she loves school. *Emily: Mrs. McGrady says she's fitting in well with the other kids. *Paige runs. *Paige: Weeeeeeeeee! I'm magic! *Patrick: Er… Paige, honey - maybe we should leave the angel outfit at home. *Paige: NO! I wanna wear it! *Emily: Oh, come now, daddy. Angels don't take off their wings when they fly to school. *Patrick: You're not helping. *Paige: I wanna wear it! I wanna wear it! *Patrick and Paige leave the place. After the level *Patrick: Se, it's official! We're going on a trip with the Miracle Express! *Emily: Really? *Patrick: Yep! And we'll stay in a nice little cottage when we arrive. *Emily: I know everybody will just love it! *Evelyn enters the place. *Evelyn: Love what, dear? *Patrick: Well, I booked us all tickets on the Miracle Express! *Evelyn: YOU DID WHAT? You didn't, did you? *Patrick: I did... With the restaurant and the flower shop keeping us so busy... *Evelyn: I don't want... I mean... I can't... *Patrick: Relax! It's gonna be fun! *Patrick: Besides, Paige is gonna LOVE it. *Paige and Edward enter the place. *Paige: I HATE SCHOOL!! *Paige ran inside. Level 5 *Paige cries. *Evelyn: There, there - tell Grandma what happened. *Emily: It's the school Christmas musical... *Emily: Grace got to be the 'angel'. *Evelyn: GRACE? Why I'll bet her mother- *Emily: Now, now, Mom. We told Paige this might happen. *Emily: Instead, she was offered the chance to be the Christmas Star. *Paige: I- I - I don't want to be the Christmas Star! *Evelyn: Oh why, that's wonderful, sweetheart! *Paige: I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO! *Emily: Now Paige, STOP IT! You can't always get what you want! *Emily: The star is the most important role! *Paige: It- it is? *Emily: Of course. You can't have Christmas without the Christmas Star! *Evelyn and Paige go inside. After the level *Inside Paige's bedroom has Francois and star. *Francois: Wow! What else does the Christmas Star get to do? *Emily: She gets to sing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star... *Francois: Oh, wow! *Paige: But my angel dress has Santa's magic... *Francois: Hey, Paige! If the musical is called 'Santa's Missing Our Christmas Star!' *Francois: ...then can YOU tell me where she is? *Emily: Well now Francois, you'll need to come to the rehearsal to find out! *Francois: Oh, you bet I will! *Paige makes Paige tickle. *Francois: Everyone... I know where our star is! Here she is! Level 6 *Emily places Paige a star on head. *Evelyn: Does Paige know what to do? Paige? *Emily: Of course! Let's show grandma how it's supposed to go! *Paige: Uh-huh. *Evelyn: Are you sure you want to do this, Paige? *Emily: Mom! *Paige: Yes. *Emily: Paige, sweetie- remember to put your ears on the OUTSIDE of the star so it won't drop down over your face. *Paige: I look stupid with my ears in front of my star! *Patrick: Of course you don't, sweetheart - they look beautiful, just like mommy's ears. *Emily: We still have some time to practice. It's going to be wonderful! *Patrick, Paige and Evelyn go inside. During the level *Emily helps Paige with her costume. After the level *In the Musical stage was a reindeer! *Evelyn: Wait a minute! What's the name of this musical again? *Emily: I thought you knew...? It's called: Santa's missing our Christmas Star! *Evelyn: I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well.. *Francois: What's the matter with Evelyn? *Edward: I don't know... *Paige descends. *Patrick: That's Paige! That's my little angel! *Emily, Francois and Sharon: Shh! *"Now Dancer! Now Prancer! Let's go!" *The reindeers go! *Grace: Did you see Santa already? *"Mooo!" *Grace: Our Christmas Star isn't shining... It's all my fault. *The lights go to Paige. *Paige: My star isn't shiny. *Emily: C'mon, sweetie - Twinkle, Twinkle... *Paige: But... but my star isn't lighting up. *Paige fell down! The board and ladder collapsed! *Emily: Paige! *Francois, Evelyn, Edward, Emily and Patrick see what's wrong with Paige! Level 7 *Patrick sets the snowman. *Paige: I'm NEVER going to school again... EVER AGAIN! *The kids visit. *"Hey! Do you see what I see?" *"Yeah! It's a FALLING star!" *Francois picks up the snowball and throws at kids. *Francois: Ha! *"OW! You got ice up my nose!" *They run away and Francois begins to chase. *Emily goes outside. *Emily: Paige, sweetie - remember what mommy and daddy said... *Emily: ...it's perfectly fine to make mistakes. In fact, that's what rehearsals are for. *Paige: I need Santa to enchant my star! *Patrick: Ah! Well, don't worry about that, Paige. We'll see Santa soon enough. *Patrick: Now, why don't you help daddy finish this snowman, huh? *Paige: My hands are freezing, daddy. *Paige ran inside. During the level *Patrick builds a snowman with Paige. After the level *Evelyn enters the place. *Emily: What happened back at the dress rehearsal mom? *Evelyn: Er, nothing... I just needed some fresh air I think... *Emily: Don't you want to know how she did? *Evelyn: Ummm… How did she do? *Emily: MOM!? *Evelyn: I'm sorry... *Emily: Now, you've had a long day and should get some sleep, but tomorrow we need to talk about preschool. *Paige: I'm not going to school. Not until I see Santa. *Paige goes to sleep. *Emily: She's still really upset. *Patrick: Don't worry, I'll think of something. *Emily: And mom's been acting really weird... *Patrick: Tell me about it... I mean... Maybe she's having some... er… hot flashes? *Emily: C'mon, don't you think she's past that already? Level 8 *Patrick comes outside with Santa outfit. *Patrick: Hey babe, come here and gimme a kiss! *Emily: Patrick!? *Patrick: Not bad huh?! *Patrick: I thought I could make sure Paige gets to meet 'Santa' in our cottage. For real. *Patrick: She could really use a pep talk about preschool and the Christmas musical. *Patrick: And.. I even brought some magic sprinkles. *Patrick applies sprinkles to himself. *Patrick: AAAH- *Patrick: HA-... Handkerchief! *Patrick: HA- *Patrick: CHOOOO! *Patrick sneezes and the Santa hat fell off! *Emily: Just in time... *Emily: Oooh, be careful! Paige is coming! *Patrick picks up Santa's hat and runs away. *Paige comes outside. *Emily: So sweetheart, you know how you told mommy and daddy that you wanted to see Santa? *Evelyn and Edward go outside. *Emily: WELL... How would you like to take a ride on a magical choo-choo train to go and see Santa at his home? *Paige: Can we? *Emily: That's exactly what we're gonna do for Christmas this year! *Paige: YAAAAAAAAY! *Paige: I'm gonna bring my star! I need to show it to Santa! *Paige grabs the star and runs inside. *Edward: Look how excited she is! *Evelyn: Yes, be sure to take plenty of pictures... *Evelyn: ...because I will NOT be coming with you. *Evelyn and Edward go inside. After the level *Evelyn goes outside. *Emily: Mom! What are you talking about? Of course you're going with us. *Emily: Is there something you'd like to share with us? *Evelyn: Don't be silly. *Patrick: Evelyn, I already booked the tickets. Yours too. *Emily: Paige would be crushed if you didn't come with us, Mom. *Evelyn: You know I would do just about anything to avoid disappointing my granddaughter... *Evelyn: ...but I'm afraid you'll have to have Christmas without me this year! *Emily gives Paige a lean hug. *There was a falling star. *Paige: Momma! Momma! I saw a falling star! *Emily: Make a wish then, sweetie. *Emily leaves the room, and Paige is happy to see. *Paige climbs out of the bed to view the window. There was a star! Level 9 *Paige comes outside. *Paige: Granny... *Evelyn: Yes dear. *Paige: Aren't you coming with us to see Santa? *Evelyn: Well... There's a reason why I- wait! Who told you? *Paige: Mommy told me. Is it true? *Evelyn: Well... If you really want me to go... I'll think about it, okay? *Paige: Cross your heart? *Evelyn: ...I'll think about it honey. *Evelyn gave Paige a hug. Then they go inside. *Edward and Patrick enter the place. *Edward: I don't know, Patrick. Paige saw the other Santa right? *Patrick: Don't worry! She'll be so dazzled by Santa she'll never know the difference. *Patrick and Edward go inside. After the level *Emily: I really hope mom changes her mind. *Emily: It'll be Paige's first time ever on a train! *Patrick: She'll get to see reindeer - I can't WAIT to see her face when she sees Santa. *Emily: Mom shouldn't miss out on this. *Patrick: ...And who knows? Maybe your mother can even sit on Santa's lap. *Emily: Yeah... Who knows... Level 10 *Evelyn tries to smash the briefcase. Edward goes outside. *Edward: Need any help, dear? *Evelyn: Gee, Edward - no thank you. I'm doing just FINE. *Edward: Great, great. *Edward: So I guess... I mean... *Evelyn: What is it, Edward? *Evelyn: Well... I was just wondering what happened back at the musical. *Evelyn: You too? There's something you don't know, Edward. *Edward: Don't worry dear, we'll all go through some hormonal changes sooner or later. *Evelyn: What? - NO! *Evelyn: Forget it. I don't want to talk about it. *Edward: Of course dear, of course. *Edward: Still, I'm glad you're joining us. *Evelyn: Yes, well, I'm doing it for Paige. *Edward: Of course. I know. *The suitcase popped open and the clothes scattered! *Evelyn goes inside, then Edward. *Emily goes outside. There ere stuff scattered! During the level *Emily helps Evelyn repack by finding her stuff. After the level; Post-chapter *Patrick leaves the Place. Francois enters the place. *Francois: Ho! Ho! Ho! *Edward and Evelyn go outside. *Francois: Patrick asked me to make sure we're all set. *Evelyn: Ser for what? You told us the train isn't leaving for a couple of hours right? *Francois: Ern... I think I might have made a mistake... *Francois: Anyhow, Patrick said to tell you that the train leaves in twenty minutes. *Edward and Emily go inside. Evelyn prepares the suitcase. *Paige goes outside. *Paige: Wait! Is my star still in my suitcase? *Paige opens the box, revealing a star, then she closes. *Paige: Yes! I'm ready!